


【卜岳】槲寄生

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 是个AU。有车。有镜子。不要骂我，渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】槲寄生

————————

「哎呀……该怎么办呢？」岳明辉手里捧着热气腾腾的姜茶。他们俩刚从外面回来，咖啡店人满为患，想喝一杯圣诞限定要排队起码半小时——这队伍甚至于已经排到街上了。两个人对视一眼，双双选择立即回家，绝不为了发一个朋友圈而在瑟瑟寒风里受这份罪。回家以后卜凡打发岳明辉去洗澡，然后钻进厨房煮了一杯更为传统的驱寒饮品。

而现在他坐在岳明辉对面的沙发上，还没换下那件沾了枫糖浆的衣服。他面色有些沉郁，实在是和今天的节日气氛不太搭。明明下午还是挺开心的，看了电影，吃了饭，拆了送给彼此的礼物，但是那个突然冲出来的小孩子打乱了一切——在经过最后一个街区的时候他看见一个手握可丽饼的小孩子在追着气球过马路，而远处正疾驰而来刺目的车灯和刺耳的刹车声。卜凡下意识冲出去抱住那个孩子在地上翻滚一圈到了对街，留下年轻的妈妈和岳明辉在原地吓得浑身冰凉。

绿灯亮起来的第一瞬间两个人就冲过去抱住了各自的宝贝。年轻的妈妈在路边号啕大哭，感谢卜凡救下了自己的孩子。而岳明辉抖着嘴唇，尽力维持住自己的绅士风度，「没事儿，孩子没事就好。」他们安慰好崩溃的妈妈和尚且不知道发生了什么孩子，然后并肩回家。卜凡仍处在刚才的情境里没有脱离出来，「真是太危险了，那么可爱的孩子。」「嗯。」「真的是不能放孩子一个人站在马路边上。唉，最好是把气球直接系在手腕上，那样就不会出这种事了……」

「想得真周到。你那么喜欢小孩子吗？」岳明辉突然打断了他。卜凡喜悦的神色凝固住了，然后赶紧伸手抱住岳明辉，「我喜欢小孩子，可是我更喜欢你。」「……」岳明辉没有说话，只是把手也抬起来抱了抱他。剩余的路途里两个人都有点儿沉默，卜凡尝试去牵岳明辉的手，结果被不动声色地躲开了。

洗过澡以后大约是因为浴室里暖融融的热气，岳明辉又突然放松了下来不再那么紧绷绷地。两个人的气场做了个对掉，岳明辉抱着姜茶，坐在沙发里看着对面神色冷硬的爱人，「说说呗，事情总得解决不是。」

卜凡心里也很郁闷。孩子的事情就像是两个人心里的一根暗刺，无论在一起多久，无论两个人的关系进行到了哪一步，这个问题始终像是一个可恶的定时炸弹一样随时都有可能被触发，然后让两个人之间的关系无法避免地变得僵硬。岳明辉现在看起来一副轻松的样子跟他商量该怎么解决，但是卜凡清楚岳明辉心里比谁都烦躁比谁都紧张。

眼见卜凡一言不发岳明辉更激动了。他把茶杯放在桌上，用手下意识地拍桌子，「你说话啊！是，哥哥什么都能给你，唯独是孩子，唯独是这件事情，哥哥就是没有办法啊。」他说到最后开始苦笑，用手攥成拳头压在沙发扶手上，「我就是没有办法啊。」

「那不去想不就行了。」卜凡声音很低沉，这表明他已经有点儿生气了。岳明辉抖了一下，然后噤了声，但是依然死死盯着卜凡。后者和他对视了一会儿然后收了目光，「我去洗澡了。」他把脏掉的外套脱下来随手扔到浴室门口，紧接着就关了门。岳明辉坐在原地愣了愣，把脸埋在手心里——或许是我把事情搞砸了。

等到卜凡出来以后他就看到岳明辉靠墙站着，有点儿犹豫不决的样子。暖和过来以后他的心情也松动了一点，于是放软语气和岳明辉说话，「站那儿不冷？」「……你过来。」岳明辉咬着嘴唇冲他招了招手。卜凡走过去，然后被岳明辉捧着脸吻住了。

岳明辉的嘴唇很冰，好像是刚从外面回来。「你出去了？！」他的声音拔高了一点儿。岳明辉点点头，眼睛亮亮地盯着他，「别吵架了……」他伸手指指头顶，卜凡发现家里多了几个传统的圣诞装饰，那个墨绿色的修剪成圈状的植物。「槲寄生。」岳明辉又在他唇上补了一下，「人们在槲寄生下必须接吻。」

卜凡皱眉看着他，似乎并没有被哄好。岳明辉觉得心里刚充上点儿气的气球再次被扎漏了，失望在慢慢放大。卜凡牵着他的手让他回到壁炉旁边，两个人面对面地坐着。「想和好不用找理由。」岳明辉被捏住了后颈狠狠吻住。

他被面朝下摁在厚实的羊毛毯子上，面前壁炉里的火光烤得他面庞通红发烫。槲寄生，槲寄生，岳明辉抬头看着用钉子高高钉在那里的植物。要是真的像神话传说一样能让没有受孕能力的生物怀孕就好了，那样我就能给凡子一个孩子了。

他把脸藏进手臂里，同时被藏起来的还有眼泪。他有点儿分不清这些眼泪是因为身体上的快感还是因为心理上的委屈。他和卜凡这一路走来已经吃了很多苦了，面对外界的压力他们可以互相支撑，但是当这份压力来自于自己最亲近的人的时候他便毫无办法。甚至于这件事情有可能只是他自己不放过自己——卜凡已经说得很清楚了，他喜欢小孩子，但是他更喜欢岳明辉——可是他真的很喜欢小孩子啊。这件事情能很轻易地一看便知。

卜凡把他翻过来，又掰开他挡着脸的手臂，让他正面朝向自己。岳明辉通红的双眼无处遁藏，让卜凡在心里偷偷感叹还真是小兔子。他伸手捏了捏岳明辉的脸，果然刺激到了他的小兔子，让他对自己怒目而视，「你干嘛！」「干你啊。」卜凡松开岳明辉的脸和胳膊，改为两只手紧紧卡住岳明辉的腰窝然后继续挺动。他低下头去亲吻岳明辉的脸颊，用一个个潮湿的吻慢慢逼得他的爱人脸红到耳朵尖。

岳明辉被磨得受不了，蹬着腿去踢卜凡，「慢一点儿……」卜凡不搭理他，只是默默加大了手上的力度，免得岳明辉往后退。中途有一次岳明辉终于成功了一点儿，迅速地翻身然后手脚并用地向前爬想要逃开。但是卜凡的动作比他更快，他伸手握住岳明辉的足踝，然后像一头凶猛的灰狼扑向他的猎物一样，迅速把岳明辉重新压在身下。他把手覆在岳明辉手背上，把五指强硬地伸进他的指缝里和他十指交扣。岳明辉上半身在地毯上随着动作摩擦，很快就感觉乳首被蹭得发疼。

「唔！」他下意识呼痛，卜凡便心领神会地伸出手去抚慰他胸前的两点。乳肉从指缝间溢出来，让两个人在一瞬间都陡然生出一种「涨奶了吗」的错觉。岳明辉脸色一下白了，又迅速地变成比刚才更红的样子，「揉什么，再揉里面也没东西。」他咬牙切齿地痛骂卜凡，但是后者不仅没有放弃手里进行着的事情，反而变本加厉地欺负他——他用拇指和食指圈住岳明辉的乳根向上端缓缓收紧着捋上去，然后重复这个动作。

岳明辉很快意识到卜凡在干什么——他在做新手爸爸会帮新手妈妈做的事情——催乳。他脸色通红地去拽卜凡的手想把他扯开，「够了！」他的眼泪滚落下来，在炉火的映衬下在脸上划出一条亮闪闪的线，「我不可能……我不可能给你一个孩子……」他胡乱擦了擦眼泪，「你那么喜欢小孩子，但是我没有办法给你这个……我没有办法……」他颇有点儿自暴自弃地松了力气任由卜凡对他上下其手，「你要什么我都能给你，唯独是孩子……」

卜凡向后发力坐了起来，同时把岳明辉也带起来抱在自己怀里。他们俩一起面向了屋角儿立着的穿衣镜。卜凡卡着岳明辉的下巴让他抬头看，「你看见什么了？」「我不看！」岳明辉想把头扭开，但是卜凡没让他得逞。他朝上猛地挺动了一下，让岳明辉软在他怀里，昂着脖子枕在他肩膀上。「我不行了……凡子，别，别……」「你看一眼，你告诉我你看见什么了我就让你休息。」

岳明辉抬起头来，卜凡则是很耐心地帮他托着身体不至于歪倒下去，「我看到我们俩在做爱。」他以为卜凡只是很恶趣味地想逼他说点儿难堪的话，「我看到你在干我，行了吗？」「镜子里只有我们两个人。」「要不然呢？再加一个圣诞老人吗？」岳明辉觉得自己正在崩溃的边缘徘徊，多一秒就要掉下去。

而就在这个时候有人拉住了他的手，把他从悬崖边上稳稳地扯回来，「我的意思是，只有我们两个人，只有。」卜凡兑现了他的承诺停下动作，但是他的性器还埋在岳明辉体内。「我一直都跟你说我喜欢小孩子但是我更喜欢你，但是就……我发现我错了你知道吧，对于你这种小傻子我这样说是行不通的。」他轻轻捏住岳明辉的鼻子，满意地看他被迫张开嘴呼吸，露出一小截软软的粉色的舌头，然后才笑着松手。岳明辉瞪着镜子里的他，然后因为看见他准备再次捏下去的手而迅速收了眼神并赶忙摇摇头。

卜凡笑了起来，「对于你，我只讲结论是没用的你知道吧，我总得讲点儿让你能明明白白安下心来的话。」他蹭了蹭岳明辉汗浸浸的脖子，「你自己也说了，我们不可能有一个单独属于我们俩的，同时有我们两个人的基因的孩子。那么……」他伸手捂住岳明辉的眼睛，紧紧贴着他的耳朵小声说话，「那我们就只要有彼此就够了。我喜欢小孩子，可是如果这个小孩子不是我们两个人的，那也就仅仅是我很喜欢小孩子罢了。我这样说你能懂了吗？」

岳明辉从卜凡的指缝里看着镜子，他和卜凡仍紧紧连在一起。他能感觉到卜凡的心跳就贴在他的后背上，急促而有力。他同时看见了卜凡担忧的神情——他握着岳明辉的手，和他在镜子里对视。

「成吧。」岳明辉听见自己的嗓音都哑了，「我或许理解了。」

卜凡松了一口气，偏过头亲了亲岳明辉，「我抱你去洗个澡然后就睡吧。」

两个人一通折腾以后终于躺到床上，岳明辉缩在卜凡怀里，没等卜凡说什么长篇大论就先一步睡着。卜凡在黑暗中伸手去梳理岳明辉的头发，亲了亲他的发顶，然后也闭上了眼睛。

快要天亮的时候卜凡突然惊醒，看着墙壁上槲寄生隐隐约约的轮廓发愣。他把手机拿出来，把亮度调低在搜索引擎里找事关这个植物的资料。

「西方的传统是人们在槲寄生下必须接吻。与此同时，在北欧神话里，这种神奇的植物能够给予没有孕育能力的生物孕育新生命的能力。」卜凡眯着眼睛适应屏幕的光线。看完这一整段话以后他摁灭了屏幕，紧接着扔了手机把岳明辉在怀里抱得更紧。

永远都没有属于我们两个人的孩子也没有关系，因为无论我有多么渴望拥有那样一个孩子，那都一定只会是先出于我对你本人的感情，只是出于我很爱你。

【终】

圣诞快乐w


End file.
